tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LiteCitrus' Survivor 7:Nunavut
Survivor: Nunavut is the seventh season of LiteCitrus' Survivor Series. Season Summary The seventh season of LiteCitrus' Survivor series began with 16 new castaways with the same dream of those before them to win the gift prize and title of sole survivor. Instantly when tribes were announced, lines were drawn, alliances were made and frontrunners were taken out within the first four Tribal Councils making this season very unpredictable. Once the merge hit a new twist that changed the games dynamic completely influenced many vote offs of those who fell short of siding with majority. Just when it seemed as if the minority alliance was failing the game turned around for them when Nikki and Conor flipped for Tony. Ultimately in the end their guile backfired at them as they fell short of finals with Tony the ring leader of the game change getting rewarded for his strategic ability in jury in a 6-1 vote. Contestants The Game Voting Table 1-Zach was removed from the game due to inactivity, thus there was no vote. 2-The vote tied in Episode 7 leading into a re-vote between Jonathan and Nikki. 3-Conor was removed from the game due to inactivity, thus there was no vote. 4-The vote tied in Episode 12 leading into a re-vote between Andrew and Lance. 5-The vote tied twice and a tie breaker challenge was put in place where Andrew lost and was eliminated from the game. Episode Summaries Episode 1:"What Kind of Bull Sh*t Was I Put Into?" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Pass The Torch The seventh season of LiteCitrus' Survivor had sixteen castaways trecking through the freezing cold wastelands of Nunavut. The tribes being divided into two both named after popular river systems in the Nunavut, the tribes were Kazan the blue tribe, and Dubawnt the yellow tribe. The first immunity challenge gave the first impression of the uphill struggle the tribes would be facing with many mistakes made and inactive players. In the end of the first power struggle of an immunity challenge Kazan reigned victorious. At Dubawnt things heated up when Katherine was angry at Anthony during the challenge. Anthony however made an alliance with Britney and Andrew and wants to bring in Cirie. The true final 4 alliance emerged on Dubawnt between Andrew, Anthony, Britney, and Conor. At Tribal Council Cirie was out of loop and voted Lance. While the alliance controlled the first vote sending Katherine out in a 4-3-1 vote. Stunned Lance and Tony knew they had their work cut out for them already. Episode 2:"I Ain't Here to Make Friends!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Banner Contest After Katherine's vote out Lance and Tony were left out to dry. In the challenge Conor and Phillip made it no secret they disliked each other. At the actual turn out Dubawnt redeemed themselves from their loss and won immunity sending them to Tribal Council. What faced Kazan was even more detrimental when Zach had to be evacuated due to inactivity but they still faced the vote. At Tribal Council Mike claimed the challenge was thrown to get rid of an irritating Amber while Ken and Phillip were left out of loop. At the vote the real surprise was Nikki voting with the main alliance and sending Amber out of the game second in a 4-2-1 vote. Episode 3:"Only The Strong Survive" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off With Amber's vote out Kazan felt motivated as ever going into the next challenge. At Dubawnt an alliance solidifed between Anthony, Andrew, Britney and Tony leaving the Cirie they once looked for out. A same scenario on Kazan occurred when Joey, Jonathan, and Mike formed a strong alliance that looked for more members. At the challenge Kazan regained a victory sending Dubawnt to their second Tribal Council. At the vote people scrambled whether Cirie or Lance be the prime target. When Cirie felt disconnected from the tribe the action took place in the vote where Cirie was the third player voted out, and the first this season to be unanimously voted out 6-1. Episode 4:"Tonight My Vote is Personal! *'Immunity Challenge: 'Bubble Shooter As the game remained low key, the alliances in the game grew tighter, and worry surrounding Ken's allegiances on Kazan came into question. Once faced with the challenge Dubawnt took home immunity, sending Kazan into their second vote. In the end the majority alliance on Kazan struck their prime target ridding of Ken in a 3-2-1 vote which left Phillip and Nikki on the outs of their tribe. Episode 5:"I'm Playing Survivor With a Bunch of Al Gores!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'None After Ken's vote off Phillip was puzzled on his status in the tribe. The true fate of Phillip's game was very bleak. Meanwhile the Dubawnt tribe's alliance seemed to form cracks as plotting against one another emerged. At the Immunity Challenge the uncooperative tribe still managed to win a back to back challenge sending Kazan to Tribal Council. In the vote it was apparent there was no budging or changing with the tribe as Phillip was voted out 3-1-1 still leaving Nikki out of loop. Episode 6:"He's My Biggest Target In The Game" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off After the vote the 10 remaining castaways were met with news of the merge. Instantly a majority alliance was made between Andrew, Anthony, Britney, Connor, and Nikki that vowed to eliminate the more experienced players with designs. As a twist was anounced everyone's vote was no longer a secret this season. With Lance winning immunity he threw his vote knowing he'd still be spared. In the end the 5 person alliance controlled the vote sending Mike out of the game in a 5-4-1 vote. Leaving Joey, Jonathan, and Tony left to be picked off. Episode 7:"I Don't Care If I'm Out! *'Immunity Challenge: 'LiteCitrus' Survivor Trivia Now with Mike out of the game, Joey, Jonathan, and Tony struggled. Lance was blamed for throwing his vote and costing them their whole game. Ultimately the game rested at the mercy of the 5 person alliance of Andrew, Anthony, Britney, Conor, and Nikki. At the Immunity Challenge it was Tony who was immune from the vote. The target as a result of Tony's victory shifted to Jonathan. In the vote Nikki cracked and voted for fellow alliance member Britney for unknown reasons. The vote resulted in a 4-4-1 tie. In the re-vote even with knowledge of Nikki's feelings toward him Britney still went through with delivering the deciding vote that sent Jonathan home in the 4-3 re-vote making him the first member of the jury. Episode 8:"He Dug His Own Grave" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Maze The alliance now remaining with 3 the numbers game was against them. The majority alliance happened to call all the shots now. Their sights were set on Tony a social and immunity threat that needed to be dealt with. At the immunity challenge Tony won and ceased that plan. The second best option for the alliance was Joey who was the least willing to cooperate. In the vote Nikki voted with the minority alliance further proving to be playing a game opposite of her alliance. However with Joey being out of loop and not correlating votes with his alliances a vote that could have been a 4-4 tie was a 4-3-1 vote resulting in Joey's departure and filled niche as second member of the jury. Episode 9:"All I Need is One Vote to Completely Change The Game" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Tengaged Fetch Just Lance and Tony remaining in the crumbled alliance they were determined to change the game. At the Immunity Challenge Tony saved himself when he won his third consecutive immunity. However things drastically changed when the alliance turned started to falter. Nikki's loyalty was questioned, but also concern of Anthony's game was brought into question. Both Britney and Conor felt they were in the position to make a power move and become a swing vote. Tony's influence for Britney and Conor to flip was a success, when in the most shocking vote this season caused a 5-2 blindside on Anthony leaving Andrew in the dark. Episode 10:"Jesus Be Patient!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Categories After the last vote Andrew and Britney quickly learned they were on the bottom. A tight four alliance of Conor, Lance, Nikki, and Tony stifled their game. It wasn't until Tony had doubts within the alliance about Conor narrowly flipping with them last round that their was a possibility he could flip back to them. Tony made a fake deal of a gift offer to Conor in exchange for his loyalty. Conor took the bait and was hooked. Tony took home immunity once again and it was Britney who found himself in a corner. At Tribal Council the alliance took over once again and Britney was voted out in a 4-2 vote leaving Andrew to fend for himself. Episode 11:"I'm Probably Gonna Win" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Stuck In The Middle Once Britney was voted out it was Andrew who remained as the last of the alliance. However the opportunity presented itself when Tony thought of getting rid of Conor. In the immunity challenge a shocking turn out gave Lance immunity and left Tony vulnerable. With Tony now left in the open many considered it was the time to strike. However Tony's conniving ways stood strong when Lance and Nikki were not budging. Coming into Tribal Council it was Conor who was doomed for failure but ultimately was evacuated from the game instead of his imminent vote off. Episode 12:"I'm Not Making Promises If These People Hate Me!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'None After Conor's sudden exit it was now down to the final four, a three person alliance that had been successful mid-merge and the outsider, Andrew. The odds were stacked against Andrew however, Nikki suspicious of Lance's ties with Tony wanted to work with Andrew in order to split up the twosome. It not seemed to be a deadlocked game between Andrew and Nikki vs Lance and Tony. At the immunity challenge the winner no one seemed to want was safe for another Tribal Council (Tony). At the vote the sides solidified as the vote went into a tie between Lance and Andrew. In the re-vote the vote tied yet again and it went to a tie breaker challenge where Lance came out on top, and Nikki was scared and had her work cut out for her greatly to make the finals. Episode 13:"Finale & Reunion" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Puzzle After the shocking conclusion of the tie vote a defeated Nikki was to head into the final 3 defeated. It was a matter of Nikki against Lance and Tony who had been tight ever since before the merge. What was even more troubling was the final immunity challenge. It was deemed impossible but in the end Tony stuck it out just like his many other wins. In the vote Tony actually teetered his decision on whether taking Lance was good for his game. Ultimately Tony felt Nikki had more support in the end vote for her flipping, being a noob, and making bold moves so he stuck it out and stayed loyal to his ally Lance. Nikki became the last member of the jury in a vote 1-0. After the vote the angered jury questioned Lance's integrity and cited him of irrelevant to the game. Tony was attacked for a strategy many frown upon by winning countless immunities. However the jury felt the gift prize deserved to go to the player who genuinely showed they wanted it more by playing the game harder and Tony won the game in a vote of 6-1. Making him the 3rd ever winner to receive more than 5 votes to win. Twists *Every person's vote will be revealed publicly on who votes for who. (Post-Merge) Category:Survivor